She's so Lovely
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: A month after the Convergence, the ARC team are allowed to move onto other things, and Becker decides to move away. To Australia. Once there he meets his neighbor, Alicia Marshall, and soon become best friends, but things always seem to get in the way.


(A/N): Hey Guys! So, this is the first chapter of my new Primeval fanfic. It's set after the last episode of the fifth season. I picked Australia for Becker to move to because of my knowledge about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

><p>Becker<p>

It had been one entire month since the last anomaly had closed, and with no signs of another one opening soon, Lester had let the team members, Matt, Abby, Connor, Emily, Jess and I, Captain Becker, leave to find other jobs. He had warned us to be ready to come back to the ARC in case a new wave of anomalies started cropping up, but I don't think he expected us to go far. Matt and Emily had continued living with each other and developing their relationship, Abby and Connor had found themselves an apartment since they were now engaged. Jess was going to move onto another job as a new team's field coordinator, whereas I had decided to get as far away from the ARC as possible. That's why I was moving to Australia. It was the only place far enough away from the ARC that I could think of, and I went there on a vacation once with my family when I was ten, my father, my step-mother Ingrid and my sister Alex. I remembered loving it there, so I decided to go back. Without telling the others where I was going. I told Lester of course, and he simply raised an eyebrow and said snidely, "So?" Alex knew, because she was my sister, but other than that, I decided to keep it a secret. I had to tell them I was leaving, which wouldn't be easy.

I was leaning against a table in the hub next to the ADD, Matt opposite me in the exact some position, Jess at the ADD like usual, though she was looking extra bored today, Connor and Abby were sitting on the couch that had been put in a few weeks ago, Abby sitting in Connor's lap, her forehead against his. Emily was chatting with Jess at the ADD, probably about shoes, considering Emily had developed quite the fetish for them after Jess had introduced her to them. That's when Lester walked in.

"So, we all know what the others are doing?" He said with the same arrogant tone as normal, though this time he seemed unusually smug about something.

"Yes." We all groaned tiredly, having gotten bored some hours ago.

"Well, you lot aren't very lively. I've got some _juicy _news for you all." We looked up at him and he glance over at me, raising an eyebrow. "You know, I got the oddest visit today in my office." I winced and shook my head slightly, so the others wouldn't notice. "Now, I just want to know why I was the first to be told about Captain Becker's '_Big Move_.'" He said it with a sarcastic smile and I resisted the urge to wince once more as the others turned to stare at me in disbelief.

"What Big Move?"

"Where are you going?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Becker?" They tried to speak over each other, but it just ended in a loud unintelligible grumble.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to do this!" I exclaimed, sending them into silence. "Oh, look at the time! I'll see you…well, I'll see you when I see you." I quickly headed for the elevator, managing to be the only one in there. I pressed the button for the car park and watched as the number on the top of the doors changed. Jogging towards the car, I opened my door and climbed into the drivers seat, throwing my bag over the seat. As I exited the car park, I caught a glimpse of my other team mates in the rear view mirror. I couldn't see much detail, but I could see that Jess was holding her shoes, having had to run with the others, which obviously wouldn't be very easy in her high heels. I sighed before forcing myself to keep my eyes on the road, driving my back to my flat.

1 week later

I sighed as I walked through the streets of Brighton, South Australia, trying to find the apartment my sister had set me up with. The landlord knew I was Alex's brother, so he was fine with it after she assured him he wouldn't make any noise or disturb any of the other residents. I had moved in yesterday, and today I had decided to try and get to know the neighborhood, but now I was slightly lost. Ah! Ah! That's it! I jogged over to the apartment building and entered the small foyer which smelt strongly of cat pee and mold, and took the stairs two at a time to my apartment. I slid my key into the lock and turned it before trying to push the door open. I almost slammed my face into the door as the door refused to budged. I tried to open the door a few more times before I heard a quiet giggle from across the hall. I turned to find a petite but beautiful woman with shoulder length wavy blonde hair, the fringe of which was pinned back, showing off her brilliant blue eyes. She was pale with freckles dotting across her nose, her cheeks tinted pink as she tried to hide her laughter as she stared at me.

"You know, you should try jiggling your key as you push on the door." I furrowed my eyebrows before trying, smiling as the door swing open.

"Thanks…um…?" She smiled at him and nodded before doing the same to her door.

"Alicia Marshall." She reached her hand out to shake his.

"Becker." I replied, grasping her hand lightly, silently marveling at the softness of her skin.

"What, no first name?" She asked with a grin, one eyebrow poised.

"I do, but not one I'd like to share." She nodded in understanding. "Thanks for the…door." I gestured to the door lamely with a small smile.

"No problem." She said, nodding in acknowledgment before entering her flat, turning around to face him again. "So…see you later." She waved slowly but continued standing in her doorway, just staring at me.

"You too." I mumbled, not moving either. That is, until my new phone started to ring. " I gotta get that!" I exclaimed before waving quickly and dashing inside to get the phone. Oh boy, that was awkward. I dropped my keys onto the table by the phone before picking it up.

"Becker." I greeted as I flipped open the phone, slipping my black leather jacket off.

"Becker here. How's Australia so far?" I snorted as I recognized my sisters voice on the other end.

"Hey Alli, it's great. In fact I just met one of my neighbors!" I informed her and I fell onto the couch, fumbling to push off my shoes.

"Which one? Old miss wrinkly? Julie? Bitch-face? Oh! Or was it Alicia?" My nose crinkled as I heard her rather insulting names for her old neighbors, marveling at the fact that she knew who my neighbor Alicia was without calling her a crude nickname.

"Wait, I thought Julie _was_ bitch-face?" She made a sound of remembrance and I could almost see her nodding.

"Oh yeah! So, who was it?" Even though Alex was older than me by two years and engaged to be married, she still acted as if she were fifteen.

"Alicia, I think." I informed her as I rubbed the back of my neck in an attempt to massage to the pain away.

"Ooh, I like her! She's the only one who I actually didn't hate! Pretty too." I sighed as Alex got that tone in her voice when she was about to try and set me up with a woman.

"No Alex, I'm not going to date her." Alex groaned irritably before grumbling something about me being a 'man with the sex drive of an old woman'.

"Fine, fine, but don't say I didn't suggest it. Besides, she's single!" Our conversation soon turned to other subjects, but not without Alex adding little hints every few minutes. One hour later we hung up, deciding it might be good for us both to have a little extra sleep on our side. As I lay in bed, I couldn't help but think about Alicia and her magnificently blue eyes. As I finally dozed off, the image of her trying to hide her laughter as I struggled to open my door was stuck in my mind with a full pound of blue-tack.

* * *

><p>(AN): Now, I don't know if they have blue tack in England, but I would assume so. Please review!


End file.
